All At Once
by samantha7116
Summary: When Callie kisses a girl and has no idea what to do next, she turns to her good friend Mark who, in turn, does nothing to help her. After finally deciding to answer Erica’s text, they meet for drinks and anything can happen.
1. Help me, Mark

**This is my first fan fiction ever, so feel free to review it and correct me!**

* * *

The on-call room was dark. This was partially because I was trying to smother myself with the pillow from the top bunk. After a failed suffocation attempt, I sat up. I tossed the pillow back where it belonged and tried to get my thoughts straight. Chill out, Callie, I thought to myself. So, you kissed a girl. Worse things have happened right? If there were, I couldn't name any. My head felt like it was going to explode with all the thoughts racing back and forth.

"So? Just because I kissed a chick one time does not make me gay, right? Yeah, and besides I was married to George, that's gotta count for something. Damn it, Mark, where are you? Erica's nice. It's not like it would be the worst thing to ever happen."

I saw a light flash from under the pillow I had thrown back down and nearly leaped on top of the bed to see if it was Mark. 'One new message' the LCD light on the front of my phone said, 'meet me after work (:- Erica'

"Lovely", I yelled as I threw my phone so hard back onto the bed it bounced off and landed beside it. Fantastic, and the day just keeps getting better! With that mark walked in and stood there.

"What's all the commotion in here? Erica already left" he laughed.

I threw the pillow that was now on the floor at his face and laid back down on the bed.

"It's not funny, Mark! I kissed Erica and now she's texting me about meeting her and I don't even think I can look at her yet."

"So close your eyes. Imagination is a powerful thing' Mark added laughing harder this time.  
had to of looked as pissed of as I was because a few seconds later he continued with 'Hey, I'm sorry, but I just think you're making this into a bigger thing then it is. You kissed a girl, so? I think it's kind of hot" I leaned over the edge of the bed and fished around trying to find my cell phone, all the while feeling Mark's eyes gawk at the back of me.

"She's sending me smiley faces." I finally said. "She's sending me smiley faces and telling me to meet her and I don't think I can do that, Mark. Erica's a great person but she's a girl! How could I let this happen? No, it can't happen, I wont let it. I'll just ignore her and then everything will be the way it was. Yeah, that's what I'll do." I said trying to convince myself.

"So what exactly did you want me for?" Mark asked.

"I need your help, I have no idea what I'm doing. Even if, and this is a big 'if' here, I did end up pursuing things with Erica I would have no clue what to do or say! I guess I can't just push her out of my life. Well, maybe I should meet her tonight. I do like her. She is nice.'" I finished and looked over at Mark. "I don't know, what do you think I should do? Mark? Mark!" I said louder. "Help me!"

"Sorry Cal, I told you imagination's a powerful thing," he smirked.

'"Remind me why I ever called you in here?" I said and threw the same pillow at him again.

"Look, I say you go for it. What's there to lose? Get your phone and answer her, she makes you happy and I'm no expert but that seems like a good thing."

"You're right. But still she's a girl Mark! How could I ever be with a girl?"

"Well first push back her hair, then slowly take off her shirt…" Mark remarked. I shook my head,

'You really are an ass." I smiled, shoved past him and out of the on- call room.

What should I say? 'sounds great x3- Callie'

No, hearts too much. 'ok- Callie' No, that's too little. Wow I kissed a girl once and I'm already turning into a complete homo. Okay what about, ' alright [:' That's fine. Okay sent.

Within 2 minutes my phone light up again and it was Erica, calling this time.

"Oh shit, what am I going to say?" I said out loud on accident. It's okay, Callie, just ask her where she wants to meet, I thought to myself this time. "Hey," I answered and after a few minutes of small talk we decided to meet at Joe's bar. I went home and quickly changed before getting there to already find Erica waiting at a small table in the corner. She had on a red low cut shirt with her hair curled to her shoulders. "She is so hot. That kiss was hot, this is the right thing," I kept thinking as I walked over and sat down across from her. After we ordered our drinks and asked each other how our days were, we finally had to come to terms with what had happened.

"Cards out on the table Callie, I think you're sexy and funny. You're a great doctor and good person and I'd really like it if you gave us a chance." I didn't have enough time to think and didn't want to not respond so without hesitation I said way more nervously then I had hoped, "I agree!"

"You agree?" Erica smiled.

"Well, yes, of course, I mean I like you, you like me so why shouldn't we be together?" I said and took a long sip of my drink.

"It's okay to be nervous, Callie, you think I'm not?" Erica replied and it was her turn to take a long sip of her drink. I guess I hadn't thought about it that way. Sure, I knew I was nervous (hell, I was surprised I was even able to speak) but it hadn't dawned on me that Erica was too. She seemed a lot more calm and collective about this all. I leaned forward a little more, resting my elbows on the table. "This is new, Cal," she began. "We're allowed to be a little nervous and a little scared and a little confused." I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders, and thought a minute before answering her.

"You know, Erica, I didn't get to say what I like about you. Not only are you the best surgeon and hottest girl I know, you also know how to make your girlfriend feel ten times better than she did five minutes ago.' I said and kissed her on the cheek. My heart was racing and I had no idea how she was going react to what I just did. I smiled at her as I leaned back down in my seat, keeping my eyes on hers the whole time.

"Wanna get out of here, Cal?" Erica said finishing her third tequila shot.

'"You read my mind." I answered and grabbed my purse.

* * *


	2. What Happens In The On Call Room

The elevator's loud ding startled me as I stepped out of the doors and onto the third level of the hospital. Everything made me jumpy today though. I saw Mark coming up the hall and immediately turned right hoping to avoid him. I was wrong. Within the next 10 seconds Mark was already in front of me with a wide grin on his face. " Shut up, Mark." I said and tried to walk faster.

"So what part of my advice helped the most? The answering Erica's text, the pushing back her hair, the taking off her shirt slowly?" Mark laughed.

"It's not funny, asshole!" I yelled louder then I had wanted too.

"Sorry, Cal, but this is what you get for not inviting me too." He sighed, and I dragged him into the same on-call room, of which we had just been in last night. " Well don't keep me in suspense. What happened last night with you two, fine, young ladies?" He continued. I could tell by the emphasis he put on the word 'fine' that my problems to me and my problems to Mark had two completely different meanings.

"I don't know how it happened; we were having drinks at Joe's and next thing you know we're at Erica's apartment!" Realizing Mark had absolutely no interest in what I was saying I got more pissed and yelled louder. "Ituve gusto de él! El erica es caliente y el ayer por la noche era la mayoría de la diversión que he tenido en un rato, pero entonces congelé y me aterré y-"

"Whoa, now you just got my attention back. But, I'm afraid you're gonna have to speak English for me to even begin to know what you just said."

"Lo siento, I mean sorry." I answered. "I was just saying I liked it! Erica's hot and last night was the most fun I've had in a while but then I froze, and I panicked and… then you cut me off." I said.

"Maybe because the only word I got out of that was 'Erica'?" Mark replied.

"Yes, Erica. She's great, she really is. I don't know what happened. I was ready, Erica was all over me and I couldn't. I mean that ass, Mark? I wanted to be all over that but I couldn't. Something stopped me."

"Mhm, yes, I see your issue, please go on." Mark nodded.

"Seriously, who wouldn't want to bury there face in there girlfriends open shirt?" I finished.

"Uh, you?" Mark finally answered. "Personally, I think it was a good decision. I know this might sound strange coming from me, but obviously you're not ready for all those good, good times, yet."

"I need sleep. Or a rope." I moaned and threw myself down onto the lower bunk bed.

"Start with sleep." Mark said and went to leave the on-call room.

"No stay. Please?" It must have been the desperate way I said it because, Mark turned around and came and laid on the bed next to me, without making one remark. "I don't wanna be alone, right now. Will you sleep here with me, just for a little bit?" I pleaded.

"Just go to sleep, Cal. I'll be here when you get up" He answered and I passed out.

When I woke up it was 11:30 in the morning, and Mark was still asleep next to me with his head on my thigh.

"Mark" I said and moved my leg a little to wake him up. "Get up, we've been asleep for over and hour."

"I'm up" He half hearted moaned and staggered to his feet. "So are you going to call Erica, now?" he finally said and threw my cell phone to me.

"Why would I call Erica, now?" I questioned.

"Maybe because you said her name three times before I went to sleep. I got bored after you stopped so went to bed too."

"Do you really always have to be a smartass?"

"You love me." He answered and I shoved him out the door so fast, it took me a minute to collect my thoughts. I plopped back down on the lower bunk and grabbed my cell phone that Mark had set on the little wooden table next to me.

"Well, no point in sitting here waiting for nothing. I'm sure there's something I can do out there, and I'm suppose to be here in 45 minutes anyway." I said and tied my hair back away from my face. After changing into my scrubs and putting the pillows that were knocked behind the bed, back on it, I had about 35 minutes to go before I was suppose to be on duty. Before I was finished packing my other clothes in a bag, someone knocked on the door three times. "Uh, come in?" I said confused. It's not like I owned the on-call room, any doctor was allowed to use it. To my surprise it was Erica.

"Hey, Cal." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Uh, hey" I replied and asked why she was hear so early. Her shift was usually later at night on Saturdays, and by now, it was only 12 in the afternoon.

"I had fun last night." She finally exclaimed after two minutes of looking at each other.

"Yeah, me too." I continued. "Look Erica, I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't know, I just wasn't ready, something wasn't right..."

"It's ok Callie." She broke in. "I was scared too, and hey, it's not like we'll never get the chance again. I love you Callie, and if you're not comfortable yet, that's fine with me."

"Do you always make everyone feel better, all the time?" I laughed.

"Not everyone, just the one girl who means everything to me." She answered and I walked a little closer.

"Erica?" I asked and before I could finish my sentence she kissed the bottom of my lip and began to pull away. I pulled her back closer to me and continued to kiss her lips, slowly moving down her shirt. I pulled my scrub shirt off and threw it onto the bed I had been laying on. It was Erica's turn to kiss my neck, moving down my chest until I stopped to pull her shirt off too. We fell back onto the bottom bunk all the while never letting our lips part, until I wrapped my legs around her waist. Erica kissed lower and lower, keeping one hand on my chest while the other moved down farther, finally un-tying my pants. Her hair brushed back and forth across my stomach, as she kissed up and down the front of me, making any leftover doubt in my mind diminish.

"Cal," Erica started. "Are you sure you're-" I cut her off.

"Shh, don't say anything." I whispered, and let her continue to unclip my bra and add it to the pile on the floor that was now forming." I love you Erica." I said, and felt the sun seep through my shut eye lids.


End file.
